The subject invention relates to optical punched-badge readers. These devices typically hold fixed instructions or data, and are particularly useful in security systems, hospitals, parking lots, time-clocks and other data collection or process control systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,028 which issued to Alfred R. Baio et al on May 26, 1977, and which is entitled "OPTICAL PUNCHED CARD READER", is assigned to the assignee of the subject application, and the teaching of that patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Briefly, the optical punched-badge reader of U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,028 transforms punched holes in a badge into electrical impulses. This is accomplished by passing the badge between an array of light sources, typically infra-red light emitting diodes (LED's), and a corresponding array of light-sensors, typically photoelectric cells. Light from the light sources is detected by the light sensors at locations on the data badge where a punched hole exits, thereby generating an electrical impulse. These generated signals then are carried by known circuitry to a readout terminal or device.
More specifically, the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,028 includes a slot that is dimensioned to slidably accept a data card. A plurality of registered pairs of data sensing apertures are disposed in a row parallel to the front edge of the apparatus. The registered pairs of data sensing apertures correspond in number and spacing to the rows on the data badge used with the apparatus. The apparatus also includes a registered pair of strobe apertures and a strobe generating slide. The strobe generating slide is generally T-shaped, and includes two arm portions and an elongated rectangular body portion. The body portion of the strobe generating slide includes a plurality of slots disposed along its longitudinal axis. The slots are parallel to one another and perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the body portion. The number and spacing of the slots on the strobe generating slide correspond to the number and spacing of the columns on the data card. A data card inserted into the apparatus will move the strobe generating slide away from the data sensing apertures. As a result, the slots of the strobe generating slide will pass between the strobe apertures and intermittently block the passage of light from the light source in one strobe aperture to the light sensor in the other strobe aperture. The distance between the strobe generating apertures and the data sensing apertures is such that when a slot of the strobe generating slide is aligned with the strobe generating apertures, a column of the data card simultaneously will be aligned precisely with the data sensing apertures. Thus, as a card is inserted into the apparatus the row component of each data point on the punched data card will be sensed by the light signal from the row of apertures parallel to the front edge of the apparatus, while simultaneously, the column component of each data point will be sensed by the signal created by the strobe generating slide. Springs are attached to the arms of the strobe generating slide to return the strobe generating slide and the data card to their initial position subsequent to complete insertion of the data card in the apparatus.
Although the optical punched card reader described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,028 is extremely useful, there have been advances in the art which have enabled a reduction in the space requirements of the card reader, thereby meeting the recent strong demand for miniturized electrical devices. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 305,116 filed Sept. 24, 1981, by the applicants of the subject invention, and assigned to the same assignee, pertains to a "MICRO CARD READER" that embodies some of the recent advances in the art. Specifically, the strobe generating slide has been eliminated in the micro card reader of that application thereby substantially reducing the size of the apparatus. The required strobe effect of the apparatus in that application is provided by having each data point in one row of the data badge punched. Thus, as that row is moved between appropriately placed strobe apertures, a strobe effect is provided which corresponds to the column component of each data point on the data card.
The art has continued to advance, as reflected by this disclosure, to enable small card readers with greater data processing potential and with enhanced security attributes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an optical punched-badge reader that will be particularly useful in a variety of security systems, data collection systems or process control systems.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an optical punched-badge reader that can accept a variety of standard size badges.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide an optical punched-badge reader that minimizes the space requirements for moving parts within the reader, and thereby reduces the overall size of the reader.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an optical punched-badge reader that maximizes the space on the badge allotted to data points.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide an optical punched-badge reader that affords greater security against counterfeit data badges.